1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an electrical connector which may be of the jack-to-jack or barrel connector type having a center conductor and outer conductor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method of assembly of an electrical connector. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a method of assembly of an electrical connector so that the connector is mechanically tight and so that this mechanical tightness is maintained over an extended temperature range.
2. Background Discussion
At the present time, one common technique for positioning and retaining a center conductor in a barrel connector or jack-to jack connector is with the use of an epoxy pin disposed generally between the center conductor and the connector body. In this regard, refer to FIG. 1 herein for an illustration of a typical prior art connector employing an epoxy pin. FIG. 1 illustrates the outer conductor body 2, an insulator 4, and a center conductor 6. The center conductor 6 is undercut at 7.
In order to introduce the epoxy and form the pins 8 illustrated in FIG. 1, one or more holes are drilled in the connector body and through the insulator so that the epoxy forms a pin engaging between the outer conductor body and the center conductor.
There are a number of problems associated with this epoxy pin technique. There tends to be electrical leakage at the hole provided in the connector body. Moreover, it is difficult to provide a uniform epoxy pin extending through the connector body into the center conductor and thus there may be some variance in the electrical characteristics of the connector depending upon the exact configuration of the epoxy pin. When a reduced diameter ring (undercut) is used in the center conductor such as illustrated in FIG. 1 herein, to enable engagement of the epoxy, then this ring generally has to be sufficiently deep to provide a proper epoxy bond. However, the depth of the undercut provides further electrical mismatch which is undesired. Furthermore, the epoxy is generally quite messy to use and many times gets on to electrical components where it is not desired, many times interrupting proper electrical contact and requiring disassembly of the connector. There are also a number of steps required in using the epoxy pin retaining technique.
Another method that is used in retaining the center conductor in the proper position in the connector body is referred to as a "staking" technique. This requires the dimpling of the outer shell of the connector. However, this "staking" technique is generally unreliable. Moreover, in association with this technique it is hard to control the depth of penetration of the dimple relative to the center conductor.
My earlier copending applications referred to herein also describe other methods of assembly of electrical connectors. One such technique employs a Teflon sleeve that is adapted to be press fitted into the body followed by the application of heat so as to expand the Teflon to provide proper interlocking between the Teflon and the inner and outer Conductor parts. One problem With this technique is that the press fitting step can cause damage to the connector components. Also, the application of heat for expanding the Teflon sleeve is a step that can be unpredictable, particularly because of the tendency of the Teflon sleeve to tend to return to its original configuration.